Paradise Lost
by liondancer17
Summary: A change in Wizardmon's prophecy causes a change in destiny itself. The Emperor and the Chosen Children are thrown headfirst into a plan that will consume the Digital and Human worlds alike, and nothing they can do will change the end, where all is consumed in Darkness. 02 universe. AU
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Nobody liked the last version, so might as well rewrite. I WILL make this good...I swear...I hope.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

_The Fallen will Rise under the reign of the False God._

_The King of Shadows will hearken the end of his Light._

_The Lost will be consumed by Darkness, and Light and Kindness will die._

_The Chosen will end._

_And so, Destiny begins. _

* * *

Light.

Is Purity.

It is Dreams. Goodness.

_Hope._

**Kindness. **

_Courage. Friendship. Sincerity. Knowledge. Love. Reliability._

Light.

Is children. Is in the heart of all. In every soul, in every dream, there is Light. Light brings with it gentleness, goodness, and most of all, **Hope.**

The brighter the light shines, the bigger the **shadows** grow.

Within pureness, always grows corruption.

The purest of all-

are the most easily corrupted.

There was once a boy, who was destined to save the world. He was a small boy, gentle and kind, who wished to harm nothing.

He did save the world. And he was called upon again. There would be seven others.

He was the smallest of them all. The quietest. The kindest. He was small, fragile, like glass. He was pure, he was **Light.**

But there was darkness.

And he was pulled again.

Into **shadows.**

Kindness became Cruelty.

Light was twisted, and broken inside him. The tiny thing with wings was shattered, and there was nothing good left inside.

Except his heart.

* * *

**The boy**

would never lay a hand on his friend, not really.

He would nudge his friend away. He would snap at him. He would yell, he would make his friend work.

But he would never hit him.

Never a kick, never a slap.

Just a yell.

And for this, his friend stayed.

He stayed, because he believed in the strength of the boy's heart.

**Shadows **emanated from him. Shadows that twisted and corrupted and destroyed. Shadows that seeped into the monuments of darkness that the boy constantly built. He was corrupted, damaged, shattered.

Yet he still never hurt his friend.

The strength his heart had was incredible.

Impossible.

But it was there.

And there would always be his true self-deep inside.

* * *

**God**

loves all things.

**He **is an immeasurable force of Light, Hope, and Love.

**He **resides in the center of all creation, where shadows and sin could not bear to touch.

**God**

will not speak, for if **He **does, all will cease to exist.

**He **loves all, **He **created all, and all of it is perfect, in **His **eyes.

**God**

is **Everything.**

And so

He sleeps.

* * *

**Paradise**

does not exist.

Not yet.

It cannot be created.

It cannot be destroyed.

For it is not Yet.

But

one who believes.

He is **God-**

Tries.

He uses the heart of the pure-

the soul of the innocent-

and will destroy everything.

And all will

**Die.**

* * *

A/N

This is basically a reboot of Digimon 02.

It follows the Digimon Emperor, mostly, though he will be in character. I HATE it when people make him all flowers and sunshine before he becomes Ken again.

Don't worry, though. Ken will appear about halfway through, and the story will continue.

Please, please, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

First chapter out, and now we continue.

I am glad you guys liked it, I hope that I won't disappoint your expectations.

I apologize for the small hiatus in Hetalia fanfiction. I suppose I just need more creative exercises.

I'm actually writing my own book, and have been for a while. Variety is nice.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

XXXX

Two years ago, light was released into the Digital World. Eight points of light, eight pure hearts given up as tribute to protect everything.

But there was supposed to be nine.

Nine, in Chinese lore, represents eternity. Nine is the symbol of forever, of protection. Nine pure hearts. Nine points of light. Nine tributes. That is what there was supposed to be.

But there wasn't.

That is not to say the eight sacrifices were for nothing, of course. Two years in human time is a lot for the Digital World, before the barriers were weakened, and time synchronized once again. Thousands of years of peace was brought to that world. Darkness could not seep into the light again. The Dark Area was strong, but the light was stronger.

There just wasn't enough, though.

The Boy found his way in. He was let in by the light in his heart, but controlled by the darkness in his mind.

He found the land new and alive.

And that was just unforgivable.

There would be order, he decided. There would be no more room to be hurt. He would take it all in himself. He would control his life. He would control it, he would bring order, he would not let himself hurt anymore.

The Boy found his old friend, the only one who would stay by his side, the only one who knew his real heart, and decided to build Paradise.

And it was hell.

XXX

Everyone knows what happened next. New children were called upon, new pure hearts chosen to rebuild a broken land. New light was brought into the broken world, and it was their destiny to recover what was lost, and lose themselves in the process.

They would never know.

Until now.

"Wizardmon!" Gatomon cried out, scrambling to her feet, blue eyes filled with tears. Behind her, the rest of the Chosen Children froze.

"Wizardmon…?" Hikari whispered in disbelief. That was impossible, wasn't it? He had died, his data should have been reborn!

But…he died in the human world…did it still work here like it did in the Digital World?

The shadow that had been haunting the T.V. station stopped, and the form of the Wizard digimon appeared.

And Gatomon burst into tears.

"Wizardmon!" she cried, stumbling over herself as she ran to the shadow. She attempted to hold her oldest friend, but she could not touch him. She passed right through, and fell to her knees, holding her small shoulders and crying.

The wizard drew back, shaking. Not alive, but not truly dead. This was his existence, it always would be.

"Gatomon…" he rasped, his voice soft and gentle, like it had always been. The small cat met his eyes, and she smiled.

"I'm so happy…I-I missed you so much…" she whispered, getting to her feet. The sorcerer smiled back in the way that only he could, his eyes going warm and his entire being glowing with unfiltered joy.

"I know, I did too. But…I can't stay for long, I'm sorry, my friend. I was only briefly given this form to deliver a message."

"But you can't go! You can't! I'll bring you back, I swear I will! Who is pulling you away from me? I'm going to take you back to Primary Village and you will be a Mokumon again, and I will anyone who tries to touch you a scratching post until you are Wizardmon again, and then we can be friends, and…and it won't be my fault that you're gone!" Gatomon exclaimed, falling to her paws in the last few words.

Wizardmon's expression softened, and he tried to touch her head, but only managed to make a shadow of what he was trying to do.

"I don't blame you. I did what I had to do, for everyone. I'm glad I met you, Gatomon."

"But I-"the cat digimon started, but Wizardmon cut her off.

"Hush, Gatomon. I must do this."

The white cat didn't reply. Wizardmon got to his feet, sun staff in hand, and began to speak.

"I was tasked in helping you once more, in the only way I can. There is a prophecy about the future of both of our worlds….and…this is it."

With his head held high, and his eyes shut, the shadow of a great digimon spoke.

"_The Fallen will Rise under the reign of the False God._

_The King of Shadows will hearken the end of his Light._

_The Lost will be consumed by Darkness, and Light and Kindness will die._

_The Chosen will end._

_And so Destiny begins."_

"What…does that mean? I didn't understand a word!" Daisuke blurted out, eyes wide. Lightly, Miyako smacked his head, but her eyes narrowed, focused on the wizard's words.

"Light will…die?" Takeru asked, his gaze wandering onto Hikari, who shivered and held her shoulders. Gatomon backed away, tail lashing.

"The King of Shadows bringing an end to the Light, huh?" Takeru continued, his fists clenching. "No, that's not going to happen. I don't believe in this Destiny thing. That's what Hope is all about, isn't it?"

Wizardmon could only nod, still not removing his gaze from the shaking, white cat. Slowly, he began to fade.

"I believe you will all succeed. And I'll be watching you when you do."

"Wizardmon, wait, don't go!" Gatomon suddenly cried out, her claws outstretched for the sorcerer. All she did was pass through him once more, and then he was gone.

All was still for a long time, and then Veemon, of all things, spoke.

"Am I the only one who doesn't really take this prophecy stuff seriously? They're always wrong, anyway. Haven't you guys heard of a self-fulfilling prophecy?" he asked, resting his head on his claws and stretching.

Iori blinked.

"That…was surprisingly insightful of you…what is Daisuke feeding you?"

XXX

A/N

Second part of the beginning stuff. Next chapter is where we see the glorious, flamboyant Kaiser, and where the action really starts.

Reviews are always very appreciated.


End file.
